battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Psychotron
Psychotron was a middleweight robot built by Kelly Smith which competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was a wedged design that could run either way up with no changes in the robot's appearance armed with three spikes on the back end. During Season 4.0, Psychotron was also armed with a small lifting arm, but it did not work well and was rarely used, causing it to be removed after Season 4.0. Psychotron was armored in metal salvaged from ATM machines, and it was a very durable machine, never being knocked out. Psychotron reached the round of 16 in Season 4.0, but lost its first match in its other two seasons of competition. Psychotron recently came out of retirement and competed at RoboGames 2016, but then immediately retired once again. A heavyweight version of Psychotron, named Psychotron XL, was submitted as an application to the second season of ABC's BattleBots, but was rejected. Psychotron was named after the Megadeth song of the same name. Robot History Season 3.0 Psychotron had a tough draw in its first ever match up, as it was up against the reincarnation of the reigning champion, Thwak. For this match, Psychotron's rear spikes were covered by a block of wood to prevent damage from Thwak's spinning bar. Psychotron was the aggressor in this fight, chasing Thwak around the arena and flipping Thwak onto its back, immobilizing its spinning weapon. It even pinned Thwak against the arena wall at one point in the match. However, Thwak was able to cause some damage to Psychotron's wedge and it managed to get underneath the front of Psychotron with its wedge after it was flipped. In the end, the time ran out and Thwak won on a close controversial 23-22 judge's decision. This meant that Psychotron was eliminated from the tournament. Season 4.0 Psychotron's first match in Season 4.0 was against Outlaw in the second preliminary round. Before the match began, Mike Rede removed Outlaw's overhead spinning blade and added a wedge on the front in order to get underneath Psychotron. Psychotron had a big speed advantage here. Outlaw tried spinning in place to defend itself; as Psychotron probably would not have had a hard time getting around to its back and sides, but it didn't work well. Psychotron hit Outlaw and pushed it around, easily getting under. The robots then took turns getting each other up on their wedges and slamming each other into the arena wall. Psychotron's lifting arm got stuck in the up position. However, Psychotron's early dominance was enough to win on a close 24-21 judge's decision. This win put Psychotron to the final preliminary round, where it faced Strange Brew. In the beginning, Strange Brew tried to ram Psychotron, but missed and hit the spikes. Psychotron got under Strange Brew and pushed it around the arena. Strange Brew then took a turn getting underneath, acting like a road dot, with Psychotron going right over, and Strange Brew wall-rammed it a couple of times. Psychotron was able to get under Strange Brew. Towards the end of the match, an armor panel began to detach from Strange Brew from the repeated pushing and hitting before the time ran out. Psychotron won on a 28-17 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Misty the WonderBot. In the beginning of the match, both robots went straight at each other and Misty hits the rear of Psychotron with its spinning disc. Psychotron got underneath Misty multiple times and pushed it against the spikestrip. Misty drove itself on the killsaws and landed on Psychotron's wedge. Misty escaped and started spinning in circles. Psychotron got underneath the front of Misty and was prepared to push it again, but Misty escaped. Misty hit the left side of Psychotron with its spinning disc and Psychotron got underneath Misty again. After this, Misty drove itself on the killsaws and Psychotron was pushing it back on the killsaws. Psychotron got one of its side spikes stuck on the killsaws and Psychotron was now having traction problems. Misty kept driving itself on the killsaws and Misty drove itself toward the pulverizer. Psychotron then started pushing Misty under the pulverizer and the time ran out. In the end, Psychotron won on a 31-14 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced Eraser. Eraser used its new drum to effect, almost ripping off Psychotron's wheels and scratching the front of the robot. However, Psychotron was able to use its wedge to drive Eraser around the BattleBox. Eraser kept getting caught on the killsaws and Psychotron continued pushing Eraser. Psychotron then bumped into the base of the screws and drove itself under the pulverizer, where it managed to escape in time before the pulverizer landed a blow. Eraser got its lifting spike stuck on the ramrods and Psychotron set it free. After more pushing from Psychotron, Eraser went rear first at the front of Psychotron and nearly drove over it. Eraser started hitting Psychotron with its spinning drum again, which it managed to raise Psychotron's lifting arm for a brief moment, and Psychotron pushed Eraser toward the screws. At the end of the fight, Eraser threw a drive chain, which immobilized half of its drive. Even with this handicap, Eraser was very aggressive but Psychotron won on a 27-18 judge's decision. This win put Psychotron to the round of 16, where it faced Complete Control. Complete Control grabbed Psychotron within the first ten seconds and lifted Psychotron. Psychotron kind of slid off, but not before being inverted by Complete Control. Psychotron drove directly into Complete Control's clamp and was flipped again by Complete Control. Psychotron got under Complete Control's side and pushed it onto the killsaws. Psychotron ran away and Complete Control tried to clamp Psychotron again, but Psychotron slid out. Complete Control flipped Psychotron again and Complete Control drove into the killsaws, which sheared off a part of the side armor. Complete Control had its lower forks a little off the ground, which gave Psychotron the opportunity to push it around. Soon after, Complete Control grabbed hold of Psychotron again and took it to the pulverizer. Complete Control let go of Psychotron and took a hit from the pulverizer. Psychotron pushed Complete Control and later got caught on Complete Control's clamp again. Complete Control took Psychotron to the killsaws and one of Psychotron's tires received some damage from the killsaws. Psychotron escaped and got underneath Complete Control before the time ran out. Complete Control won on a 37-8 judge's decision and Psychotron was eliminated from the tournament again. Psychotron wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. At the beginning, 2925 Jack Rabbit went straight at the left side of Psychotron and Psychotron got underneath Huggy Bear for a second. Psychotron suddenly got stuck into Huggy Bear's "hug zone" and dragged it around the BattleBox for about five seconds until T-Wrex knocked it off with its thwacking tail. Psychotron started pushing a flipped SABotage and it almost got caught by Huggy Bear's "hug zone". Psychotron bumps into the rear of SABotage and it got underneath the left side of Alabama Slammer. Psychotron was then flipped onto its back by T-Minus and the flipped Psychotron pushed Huggy Bear into a killsaw hole, leaving it stuck there. Psychotron drove over the front of Huggy Bear and it was now being pushed around the BattleBox by Summoner. After this, Psychotron was driving around the BattleBox and it pushed an immobile 2925 Jack Rabbit against the spikestrip. Psychotron then got underneath T-Minus and T-Wrex for a brief moment. Psychotron got underneath the front of Summoner and pushed it against Huggy Bear and Heavy Metal Noise. After this, Psychotron pushed Alabama Slammer off of an immobile Turtle Road Kill and drove itself straight at the base of the screw. Psychotron got underneath the left side of T-Minus again and pushed it into T-Wrex's thwacking tail, which caused T-Minus to lose its left wheel. Psychotron drove over Huggy Bear, who was still immobilized on the killsaws, and it started pushing Turtle Road Kill toward a five robot pile-up. Psychotron backed away and got underneath the front of T-Minus. Suddenly, Psychotron drove over Huggy Bear and it got stuck in Huggy Bear's "hug zone". Psychotron tried to get off of Huggy Bear, but its wheels couldn't touch the BattleBox floor and it was left there for the remaining 45 seconds. In the end, Bad Attitude was declared the winner of the middleweight royal rumble and Psychotron lost overall. Season 5.0 Psychotron, due to reaching the round of 16 in the previous season, was seeded for Season 5.0 and was allowed to skip the preliminaries. It also had upgrades from the previous season including new foam tires and a much cooler graphic on the front. Psychotron was scheduled to fight Bouncing Betty in its first fight, but Bouncing Betty never showed up, so Psychotron was able to move on by default. This win put Psychotron to the round of 16 again, where it faced Wrath Jr. In the beginning of the match, both robots went straight at each other and Psychotron got its wedge underneath the right side of Wrath Jr. Both robots were moving around each other and Psychotron gets underneath Wrath Jr. again. Psychotron drove itself onto the killsaws and both robots started pushing each other. Psychotron got itself caught on the killsaws again and Wrath Jr. charges into the right side of Psychotron, nearly flipping it onto its back. Wrath Jr. got its plow underneath the front of Psychotron and Psychotron tries to escape. Wrath Jr. started pushing the right side of Psychotron and it tried to take it to the pulverizer, but Psychotron managed to escape and ends up on the exit ramp. Psychotron got caught on the killsaws again and both robots crashed into each other. Wrath Jr. started pushing the right side of Psychotron again and it prepared to take it to the pulverizer, but Psychotron managed to escape again and nearly took a hit from the pulverizer. Both robots crashed into each other once again and Psychotron drove over Wrath Jr.'s plow. Psychotron bumped into Wrath Jr. twice and Wrath Jr. pushed it toward the pulverizer again, but Psychotron escaped after crashing into the spikestrip. Wrath Jr. continued bumping Psychotron and Psychotron went straight at Wrath Jr.'s front before getting caught on the killsaws again. Psychotron started pushing the right side of Wrath Jr. and tried to push it toward the pulverizer, but Wrath Jr. backed away and Psychotron nearly crashed into the screws. Psychotron got underneath the front of Wrath Jr. and Wrath Jr. backed away. Wrath Jr. got its plow underneath the front of Psychotron and took it under the pulverizer. Both robots continued pushing each other and Psychotron got underneath the right side of Wrath Jr. With only a few seconds left, Wrath Jr. bumped into the left side of Psychotron and Psychotron got its wedge underneath Wrath Jr. one more time. Because of Psychotron's new foam tires lacking grip in the match, Wrath Jr. won on a 29-16 judge's decision and Psychotron was eliminated from the tournament once again. Wins/Losses * Wins: 5 * Losses: 3 File:Psychotron_2015.jpg|Psychotron circa 2015. File:Psychotron_xl.jpg|Psychotron XL which was rejected for Season 2 of the ABC show. Mark Beiro Introductions "He's dirtier than Christina Aguilera and badder than a Backstreet Boy who's drunk. Here is PSYCHOTRON!" "This bot's New Year's Resolution was to stop smoking, drop 10 pounds and kick the holy bejeezus out of anything with moving parts. One out of 3 ain't bad for PSYCHOTRON!" "Whats that in the corner hurled up in a fetal position cryin'? It must the next poor victim of the abusive PSYCHOTRON!" Category:Middleweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots armed with Spikes Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots from California Category:Wedgebots Category:Robots that were rejected